


Flames of a Lost Memory

by AmberstarTheCat



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grimm is going to need many hugs, Grimm suffers, Grimm/Hollow is only mentioned for now, Hollow uses they/them pronouns, Mettaton/Papyrus happens later, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Non-Binary Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, but it'll show up more later, chapters like that will have warnings dw, frisk uses they/them pronouns, lots and lots of angst, the Ritual sucks for Grimm, there's gonna be torture in some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberstarTheCat/pseuds/AmberstarTheCat
Summary: Grimm wakes up to find himself injured and in an unknown place. He has no idea how he got here, nor why he's injured.
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had sitting in my Google Docs. It was originally something I wrote to practice writing, but I decided to edit it a little and post it because I'm still having trouble writing my other fic, and I really like this idea.  
> (Also, I suck at summaries, I'll try to come up with something better later)

_ He stared at the tall figure in front of him, their large horns gleaming in the moonlight. He felt something for them, and the thought of that feeling made him nervous. He could tell the bug in front of him felt the same way. The bug reached out with their one arm, as if they wanted to hug him, but he didn't give them the chance to. _

_ "N-no, I-I can't…" he said sadly. The bug looked at him, and if they had a mouth he was sure they'd be frowning. He turned around to leave, but he felt the arm wrap around him lovingly. He turned his head back and saw the bug looking at him sadly, or at least he thought the bug was sad. The bug immediately pulled him closer in an affectionate embrace, and he sighed and returned the hug. _

_ "I-I...I love you too…H̴̙̞͈̣͑̌̔̽̊̃̾͘o̶̦̜̟̞̐̄̓̂̌͑̑̂̎̅̎̋͗̕̕͝͝l̸̂͌͊̆͗l̶̛̑̈̃͑̉́͌͝ǫ̷͚͕̩̺͊̋̓̈̈́̓̈̓͒̕͜͠w̵̢̡͎̯̞̔̃̈́̓̄̽̈́̊͘" _

* * *

Grimm's eyes snapped open as he woke up. He realized he was laying on something and sat up, looking around at the place he woke up in. He was in a room, but he clearly wasn't in Hallownest anymore. The room was filled with many strange things. Some of them emitted light but he couldn't see any fire or lumaflies in them, others didn't look like they had any function. There were a few things he  _ could _ identify, however. There were a couple of tables in the room, a few potted plants, and a couple of bookshelves filled with books, but he didn't recognize any of the titles.

He frowned as he wondered what had happened to him, but when he tried to remember, his vision filled with red for a minute and his head hurt. He shook his head to clear it and looked at himself to make sure he was fine. His cloak (or rather, his wings) looked fine, if only slightly scuffed, and he noticed a bandage wrapped around his waist.  _ W-wha...what the hell happened? W-why am I hurt? What is this place? Why can't I remember anything about whatever happened to me? _

Suddenly he heard soft footsteps behind him. His bright red eyes widened and he snapped his head around, secretly preparing an attack underneath his cloak in case whatever was approaching him was hostile. A large creature that certainly didn't look like a bug stopped walking towards him. The creature was covered in what looked like white fur, and had two curved horns coming out of its head. It had red eyes, paws instead of hands, and wore a white shirt with a long lavender skirt.

"Oh, you are awake," the creature said, in a voice that Grimm thought sounded feminine. "Are you alright? I found you unconscious in the forest at the foot of Mt. Ebott. You were bleeding quite badly and covered in burns, so I brought you to my home to patch you up."

_ Burns? How- _

Grimm let his attack die out and took a second look at his body, and sure enough, the hard black chitin on his arms and legs were covered in burns, as were some parts of his chest.  _ W-what? T-that doesn't make sense! Why am I covered in burns?  _ Suddenly, images and sounds rushed through his mind, but he couldn't understand them, or properly make them out. He grabbed his head as his mind was filled with agonized screams and desperate pleading, but he couldn't figure out who was screaming or pleading.

"-an you hear me? Are you alright?"

He looked to his right and saw the creature kneeling on the floor next to him, looking worried. He realized he was shaking, and calmed himself down. "I-I…"

The creature let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I was about to ask you what your name was, but then you suddenly started shaking like a leaf. Are you alright?"

He stared at the creature for a minute, before answering. "Y-yes...yes I-I'm alright," he said in a shaky voice. "M-my name is G-Grimm."

The creature smiled at him. "That's a lovely name. My name is Toriel. Do you know what happened to you?" she asked gently. He shook his head, but still tried to remember. He frowned as he realized he barely remembered anything. Everytime he tried to remember, his memories seemed just out of reach and his head hurt like he had just banged it on a metal bar.

Toriel looked at him with worry. "Surely you must remember something. It didn't look like you had received any head injuries," the creature said.

"I-I...I can't remember what happened…I can hardly remember anything," he murmured.

Toriel frowned softly. "Do you live around here? If you can remember where you live I'd be happy to take you home once you've recovered."

"I don't even know where 'here' is," he answered.

"You're in Ebott, California."

Grimm looked at Toriel in confusion. "...where?"

"You don't know where that is?" He shook his head, not sure how to answer. Toriel frowned and walked over to one of the bookshelves, pulled out a book, and walked back over. He looked at the book, and saw that it was titled  _ Road Map of the United States, 2017 Edition _ .

_ What the hell does that mean?  _ he thought in confusion. His question was somewhat answered when Toriel opened the book to a specific page, and he saw that it was indeed some sort of map, but it was the most confusing map he had ever seen. There were lines and names all over it, and the lines had numbers either right above or on them. The lines were vaguely reminiscent of maps for tramways or major traveling paths, but they were much more confusing.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" Toriel questioned, and he shook his head no. "Hmm...how about any of this?" she asked again, and after a quick look at the new page he once again said no. Toriel kept showing him different maps and asking if he recognized any names, but each time he answered no, much to Toriel's confusion and his growing worry.

_ Where the hell am I? Where the hell is Hallownest?  _ he thought fearfully. Before long Toriel concluded that he most likely somehow got a bad case of amnesia, and while he knew he definitely had some kind of amnesia, he was completely sure that he had never heard of any of the places on the maps in his life. Toriel didn't quite believe him, but said that he was welcome to stay with her for as long as it took for him to get his memories back. He somewhat reluctantly agreed, knowing that he should at least be grateful to have somewhere to stay in this unfamiliar place.

* * *

It took him a while to get used to living in Toriel's house. He was completely unfamiliar with almost everything, and was also amazed with how technology worked. He knew some places around Hallownest were slightly more advanced than the fallen kingdom was, but it was nothing compared to the things like cars and televisions and computers that he saw where he was now.

He was learning so much, such as what monsters and humans were, but at the same time he was so confused by just as much. He still hadn't regained any memories about what had happened to him, but he luckily hadn't had any overwhelming images and sounds flood his mind like when he first woke up. He was also glad that he didn't get asked too many questions about his past, and that what questions he was asked made it easy for him to avoid talking about specifics. He just hoped that he'll soon remember what had happened to him, and why he's no longer in Hallownest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm has a bad time, followed by shopping with a not-so-killer robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter will only scrape the surface about why I shouldn't be allowed within 10 feet of my favorite characters...  
> Also I added some tags I forgot yesterday as I was kinda rushing to post this fic

Grimm yawned softly as he sat up in bed. He still wasn't used to sleeping in a bed, but he didn't really have much of a choice. Besides, even if he could, he didn't want to risk hitting his head if somebody startled him awake. He got out of bed and walked over to the closet. He didn't care much for wearing something under his cloak unless it was necessary, but he was going to do it anyways. He frowned as he remembered how Toriel had tried to get him to take off his cloak, leading to him having to explain why he didn't take it off.

~

_"You need to take it off, it's probably filthy!"_

_"I'm afraid I can't."_

_"Why ever not?"_

_He let out an exasperated sigh. "Because this 'cloak' is actually my wings." To prove his point, he started to use them to fly off the ground a little, only to land with a wince before gingerly rubbing a burn. "Fuck…" he growled softly, only to be scolded by Toriel for cursing when Frisk could come by at any minute._

_"I think that weed they carry around curses much more than I do." he replied with narrowed eyes, only to be scolded some more._

_~_

He looked at his body and frowned at the scars on his red carapace. The way they looked made it seem like he had been impaled by something multiple times, but he had no idea why or what impaled him. He sighed and just grabbed the closest articles of clothing (a pale red t-shirt and a pair of jeans, both definitely too big for his thin body) and put them on.

He slowly walked over to the door of his bedroom and opened it. The moment he stepped out of the room and started heading downstairs he heard an exasperated sigh followed by an annoyed "SANS WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EATING KETCHUP FOR BREAKFAST?"

He rolled his eyes at how loud the voice was, but didn't say anything as he walked into the kitchen. He had lived with Toriel for about half a month and he still didn't quite understand why Papyrus was so loud. Toriel was standing over the stove, clearly cooking something, while two skeleton monsters were at the table arguing (well, one was attempting to argue).

"this isn't breakfast, it's a before breakfast snack. there's a difference," the smaller of the two skeletons, Sans, said.

"...YOU DISGUST ME, BROTHER."

Grimm nearly had to hold back a chuckle at Papyrus' outburst, but was saved by Toriel turning around to ask the two brothers something and noticing him.

"Oh, good morning Grimm! How did you sleep last night?" Toriel asked him

"Alright, I guess," he answered. If he was being totally honest he didn't sleep that well at all, but he didn't want to worry anybody. Not only was he still not entirely used to how soft a bed was or the noise of cars driving by and dogs barking, but he'd had a strange dream that he couldn't quite remember all the details of, except for the fact that he'd seen somebody in his dream that he thought he should recognize but didn't.

Toriel gave him a look that made it clear she knew otherwise. "There's some coffee over there if you need it," she said simply.

"Thank you," he replied, before walking over and getting some. He noticed Sans looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned around, the skeleton was looking at Toriel instead. He frowned as he walked over to the table and sat down. He didn't understand why, but he had a feeling that the lazy monster didn't quite trust him.

Toriel turned back to the stove but still talked over her shoulder at him. "How are your burns feeling?" she asked.

"Well, they aren't worse."

"Do you want some more medicine for them?"

"It's fine, thank you."

He noticed Toriel frown slightly, but she didn't pester him any more about it. Luckily for him, the burns only felt really bad if he either moved his arms or legs too much or if he stretched them.

He took a sip of his coffee and looked at his arms again. He was honestly kind of surprised they had gotten burned so badly. He knew for a fact that his shell was somewhat fire-resistant, so it must have been an intense flame if it burned him so badly.

"We really need to find you some better fitting clothes."

He looked up as he heard Toriel speak to him. "Hmm?"

"Your clothes fit so loosely on you, we need to find some better fitting ones."

He was about to respond when he heard somebody come downstairs. He looked at the entrance to the kitchen as Frisk ran in, carrying a very grouchy potted flower. The young human was wearing a gray shirt and a pair of black jeans, and they were wearing a pair of brand new sneakers.

The moment the flower noticed him it glared and said "Oh great. YOU'RE up."

Grimm glared back at the flower. "Shut up or I'll burn your petals off," he growled. He ignored the flower's indignant muttering and took another sip of his coffee. He frowned and looked over as he felt a tug on his cloak and saw Frisk looking up at him.

' _Apologize to Flowey_ ' they signed.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Child, I'll apologize when that talking weed learns respect," he said gently.

Frisk glared at him. ' _Apologize._ '

He frowned and looked back at his coffee. "I'm afraid I'm not going to give an empty apology." The human tugged on his cloak again. He looked at Frisk and sighed, "Fine." He turned to Flowey and looked the plant dead in the eyes as he said, "I'm sorry you don't understand the concept of respect."

Grimm heard Sans snort and nearly spit out the ketchup he was drinking, as well as a disapproving grunt from the 10 year-old next to him. He looked at Frisk and smirked. "You never specified what I had to apologize about."

Frisk started to sign something, paused, then frowned and sat down at the table. Meanwhile, Flowey had started muttering insults under his breath about Grimm, making the bug frown.

"I can hear you calling me names, you know. I'm not deaf."

Flowey glared at him as Toriel told him to apologize. The plant muttered an apology that he obviously didn't mean before looking away.

Toriel sighed before turning off the stove and taking the pan off it. She turned around and looked at Frisk. "My child, is your backpack ready? I'd prefer if you didn't forget something on your first day of school."

Frisk frowned for a minute. ' _I think_ ' they signed.

Toriel released another sigh before answering. "Please go check quickly before we eat. I'd rather not have to drive home to pick up something you forgot, especially since it could distract my students."

Grimm watched as Frisk ran upstairs, before running down with a purple backpack with a red heart embroidered on it. He frowned as the human threw their backpack on the floor next to the door and quickly sat back down.

As Toriel gave everybody their food, she looked at Grimm. "Like I was saying earlier, I think we need to go clothes shopping soon to get you some better fitting clothes."

He frowned. "It's fine, there's no need," he said.

Toriel gave him a look. "I insist. It's no trouble at all. I was thinking about having a friend help anyways."

Frisk looked up from their food. _'Is it Mettaton?_ ' they signed eagerly.

"Yes," Toriel replied.

' _Can I come? Please please please?_ '

"I don't know. What about any homework you might have after school?"

' _I'll get it done right after, I promise!_ '

"We'll see. Don't forget to finish your food or you'll be late for school."

Grimm held back a soft chuckle as he watched Toriel and Frisk's exchange. He finished his food as Frisk and Toriel left for school, leaving him alone with the two skeleton monsters. He stood up and put his dishes in the sink before announcing that he was going back to his room and heading upstairs.

When he entered his room and closed the door, he sat down on his bed with a frustrated sigh and buried his face in his hands. He felt so confused and lost, desperately wishing he could remember what had happened to him. He lifted up his head before taking off his shirt and looking at the scars on his torso. _Where the hell did these come from?_ he asked himself. He tried desperately to remember, but the moment he did his head started to hurt.

He growled softly and shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but his headache only worsened. He clutched his head with his hand, and suddenly his mind was once again filled with agonized screams and desperate begging. He started to tremble violently as his vision went red and unexpected terror gripped him.

_N-No! W-What's happening to me!? Why a-am I so scared!? Why d-does my head h-hurt so b-bad!? Who's sc-screaming!?_

He started letting out barely audible whimpers as he gripped his arm with his free hand, clutching his head tighter as the headache got worse and worse. He realized he could make out a few words in the desperate begging in his head. Words like 'please', 'stop', and 'help', but he couldn't understand anything else, or figure out who was speaking. He thought he heard somebody say a name, but it was practically drowned out by the screaming. He started rocking back and forth as he clawed at his arm, terrified of what was happening in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering and wishing that the sounds and pain would stop.

_Knock-knock_

He jumped slightly as the sound of knocking broke through the screaming in his mind. He shook as his vision slowly returned to normal and the screaming in his head stopped. He sat trembling on his bed for a couple of minutes as his headache slowly stopped hurting as much, but didn't disappear completely, only faded into a dull, slightly disorienting pain.

He heard more knocking and looked up, realizing that the knocking was at his door. "H-hold on!" he said, hoping his fear didn't show in his voice. He quickly stood up and tossed his shirt back on, biting back a groan of pain. He opened his door to find Sans standing outside. He frowned as he looked at the skeleton. "What?" he asked in the nicest tone he could muster.

"i was wanting to talk to you 'bout something. get to know ya a little better." the skeleton answered. Grimm thought about saying no, but then realized he didn't have to say anything if he didn't want to and sighed.

"Fine. But I need something for this headache first," he muttered.

"there's headache pills in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom over there."

He thanked the skeleton and walked away.

* * *

Sans frowned as he watched Grimm walk over to the bathroom. He walked into the bug's room and sat down on the bed, thinking through what questions he wanted to ask him. He looked up as he heard footsteps and saw the tall bug walk through. He quickly used his magic to check Grimm's stats to be sure that he had been seeing right when he first did it half a month ago, and sure enough, the mysterious person had insanely high LV.

_he has more LOVE than i thought was even possible for a living creature...he's had to have killed, what, thousands? millions? to get a LOVE that high. this guy's dangerous, i need to keep an eye socket on him, especially since i've never seen a monster like him before...he could be lying about his amnesia, he could be lying about his past, or what little bit of his past he's talked about. he's hiding something, i just know it._

The worst part of it was that there was something off about the bug's SOUL. It wasn't a monster SOUL. It looked closer to a human SOUL, but it didn't look right. It was weirdly colored, but not like when a human SOUL, rarely, had a combination of Traits. Grimm had an Orange SOUL, but parts of it were gray or even black, giving it an almost decaying look. It seemed close to shattering, yet the bug was walking around like any perfectly healthy person, not like he was weak or dying.

There were also little flecks of red in it, which confused Sans because not only did SOULS never have flecks of color, but the only color that was close to the color of the flecks was Red, however the Determination SOUL was a basic red while the flecks looked more like a pinkish-scarlet color. The flecks also seemed more common in the gray and black parts of the SOUL, some even looking more like cracks than flecks, which was even more odd.

In fact, he started to notice very faint, scarlet colored cracks running through the SOUL, almost looking like they were binding the SOUL in some way. He was snapped out of his observations by Grimm sitting next to him and saying something. He frowned and looked at the bug, whose bright red eyes gave nothing away as they started talking.

* * *

Several hours later, Grimm was sitting in the living room waiting for Frisk and Toriel to get home. He frowned slightly as he thought about the conversation he had with Sans earlier. He felt suspicious of the way the skeleton had looked at him the entire time, and the questions the monster had asked made him feel like he was being interrogated.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing, and the sound of footsteps as Frisk ran upstairs. As the kid ran by, he could hear the faint ramblings of an annoyed plant coming from their backpack, making him grin inwardly as he pictured Flowey getting tossed around by Frisk's energetic running. _Serves that weed right,_ he chuckled to himself.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Toriel walking over to him. "Are you ready to leave?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm quite sure I am," he answered.

"Alright. I hope you don't mind that Frisk is coming with us. And before you ask, no Flowey isn't coming too."

"That's fine."

Before long, he, Toriel, and Frisk were in Toriel's van on the way to the mall. The goat monster had told him and Frisk that Mettaton was going to meet them in the parking lot.

* * *

Mettaton watched as Toriel parked next to him, and stepped out of the van. Frisk ran out and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged the kid back. "Hello to you too, darling!" he said to them after they finished their hug. He straightened up and saw a third person leaving the van.

"Mettaton, this is Grimm," Toriel stated calmly.

Mettaton looked at the person in front of him. Grimm was tall and, admittedly, quite handsome. The bug had bright red eyes with markings around them that reminded him of eyeliner. The only thing the android didn't like about him so far was his tacky cloak. "Well hello darling. It's always nice to meet a friend of Toriel's," he said with a smile.

The bug looked at him with a cool expression. "Hello," he answered politely, although slightly stand-offish.

The android frowned slightly as he took a closer look at the bug. "Well, I can definitely see what Toriel was talking about with your pants. They hang far too loosely off of you, darling. Don't worry, it shouldn't be that hard to rectify. Also, pardon me if I sound rude, but that cloak is...tacky. Maybe we-"

"Don't do _anything_ with my cloak." Grimm interrupted, his voice a low growl.

Mettaton was taken aback by the interruption, and mustered up all of his strength to keep his voice calm and polite as he responded. "I was only going to sugge-"

"I said, don't. Do. _Anything_. With. My. Cloak."

Mettaton felt offended that somebody would dare interrupt him twice in a row, let alone openly decline his fashion advice, but he didn't let it show. He frowned and calmly said "Very well," before he turned and started walking towards the mall.

* * *

Grimm followed Toriel and Mettaton as they walked into a clothing store, Frisk happily tagging along behind him. He hoped Mettaton wouldn't try to make him wear something he didn't want to, it was bad enough that the android had called his cloak tacky.

He frowned as Mettaton took him to the back of the store and made him lift up his cloak so that the monster could see how slender he was. The monster nodded slightly to himself before going and grabbing some clothes. He scowled slightly as Mettaton started giving him clothes to try on.

"Do I look like a helpless grub to you?" he muttered. Mettaton just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I was asked to help, so I'm helping," the robot huffed.

"Well, I don't need help with this," Grimm muttered. He tried to ignore Mettaton's attempted arguments as he looked at the clothes the monster had picked out. He grimaced at how flashy some of the shirts were. He liked being flashy, but not with his outfit. When he tried to say so as politely as he could possibly manage to the monster in front of him, Mettaton acted offended.

"Are you saying my taste in fashion isn't good?" the android said in annoyance.

"Quite simply, yes."

Mettaton glared daggers at him, and before long the two were arguing. Grimm tried his best to stay civil, but he was slowly reaching his breaking point. Suddenly Toriel stepped between them. 

"That is enough. Stop your arguing right now," the goat monster said sternly.

"I will if that oversized tin can will let me choose what _I_ want to wear."

"I beg your pardon!?" the "oversized tin can" in question answered.

"Wow, I'm surprised somebody as egotistical as you can beg."

Before the argument could devolve into a slap fight, Toriel pushed the two away from each other. "Since you two can't seem to get along, I am afraid I will have to separate you two. Grimm, try on a pair of pants and a shirt to see if they fit. Then _I_ will pick out the clothes since you two seem incapable of doing anything together."

"But Toriel, darling-"

"No buts. Grimm, it might be best for you and Frisk to go do something until Mettaton and I are done here."

Grimm grumbled and reluctantly obeyed. Once he had tried on clothes that fit him, Toriel suggested to Frisk that they go get a snack, as it would be a little while before suppertime. Frisk looked excited at the suggestion, and before he knew it, he was practically being dragged by the child to a vending machine a little bit further from the store they had been in than he thought.

"Child, we shouldn't go too far from your mother. Even though I want to get as far away as possible from that hunk of scrap metal..." he said, muttering the last bit under his breath.

He watched as Frisk took some money out of the pocket of their jeans and put it in the machine before punching some buttons. Grimm couldn't help but find the sight of Frisk determinedly standing on their tiptoes to reach some of the buttons adorable, although he was concerned they would lose their balance and fall over.

"Child be care-hmm?"

Grimm watched as Frisk grabbed two items from the vending machine and handed one to him. He tried to politely decline, but Frisk made the most adorable pair of puppy-dog eyes he had seen, so he sighed and took the bag of chips from them. "Thank you, but there is no need to do that next time."

' _I'd do it anyways_ ' Frisk signed, smugly sticking their tongue out. However, their signing caused them to let go of their chips. The bag would have fallen to the ground if Grimm hadn't noticed and reached out to catch them. He winced slightly as the sudden, swift movement caused the burns on his arm to hurt, but nevertheless he handed the bag of chips back to their owner, who looked at him with worry.

' _Are you okay?_ ' Frisk signed. ' _You winced like you hurt_ '

Grimm frowned. "I'm fine. It was nothing to worry about," he answered.

He and Frisk started walking back to the clothing store to wait for Toriel and Mettaton, the bag of chips Frisk had given him stuffed in his pocket. He found his mind wandering as he walked, trying to think of a way to fix his memory issue. It still frustrated him that he had burns and scars, but no memory of what caused them.

As he and Frisk walked up to the store, he saw Toriel and Mettaton walking out. He glared at the android, but he knew he hopefully wouldn't have to be around him much longer. He kept quiet and tried to ignore Mettaton as best as he could, and soon Mettaton said goodbye to Toriel and Frisk. Apparently he was going to shop at a few other stores in the mall.

 _Good riddance,_ he thought as he followed Frisk and Toriel out to the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took a bit longer to edit than the previous one, mainly because I had to rewrite the ending of this one. I already have several chapters written out, but I'm probably going to write new chapters between them because I didn't even think about pacing when I wrote them...all I wanted to do was write angst. The next several chapters already written out are pretty much nothing but angst, so I'm going to try to space them out with some nicer chapters (but unfortunately my mind seems hardwired to writing angst so they might not be the best chapters).


End file.
